It Just Happened
by Sliver Rose
Summary: SQUEAL: I'm Letting You Go. He didn't mean for this to happen, but like everything else in his life it just happened.


I do not own Legend of Korra.

Asami had a lot to think about. She offered to ride Naga back home, alone, after they found Korra. She explained that she needed some time alone, but she didn't say that she needed time to think. She had to figure out what was going on with her friends. She watched them fly off.

"Alright Naga, let's go home," she whispered to the polar bear dog. Naga started to walk, as Asami started to think.

She knew there was something between them for a while. Asami overheard Mako accusing Korra of being jealous. You only do that when something has happened. Asami knew that Mako and Korra are close friends, but just how close are they. She didn't know and didn't really want to know, but she has to know.

Why would Mako accuse Korra of being jealous? Did something happen between her boyfriend and her friend? Did it happen before Mako became her boyfriend or after? Did Mako truly love her or was he just using her? There were too many questions and not enough answers. This has been on Asami's mind for a while now.

She knew from the youngest airbending girl Ikki, that Korra does like Mako. It could be a child's misunderstanding or it could be true. Asami assumed there was a little bit of truth in the words, because of Korra's reaction. She also didn't deny it and she didn't really confirm it either.

It didn't help when Asami saw them in the back of the car. Mako was being nice and a gentleman when he helped Korra. Asami could understand that, but she didn't understand the smile that happened after. She couldn't help but glare at them. It was a smile he has never given her. It was one shared between two people that shared a secret; a secret that they only know.

Asami watched as Mako took care of everything, which is very Mako; but there was something different about this situation. Ever since they found that Korra was missing, Mako became a different person.

"_He snapped at me,_" Asami thought. _"He has never snapped at me before. In fact he has never been mad at me before. All I did was offer a suggestion."_

She could tell he was worried, but they all were. Why did he act that way? He was acting like he was scared too. Everyone was scared. Korra could have had her bending taken away, but why did Mako act like it would be the end of the world if they didn't get her back? Would he act like that if she was kidnapped? Asami didn't know.

Asami could only watch as Mako carried Korra onto Oogi. He didn't even look at her once. All of his attention was on Korra. It seemed lately all his attention was on her. She understood they have a certain friendship and it seems like that friendship will always be important to Mako. The way he held her close as he carried her.

As he carried her Asami could hear Mako speaking, but couldn't understand what was said. His tone was something she could hear it was sweet, caring and only for Korra's ears. The tone sounded too intimate, one that shouldn't be spoken to someone who is supposed to be just a friend. Asami thought Korra was just a friend, but apparently she was mistaken. Mako hasn't even talked to her like that and they were the couple. Mako didn't say anything when the whole fiasco with her father. He just held her, and watched her cry.

The worst part was, after she kissed him, it didn't even faze him. When she threw her arms around him and kissed him. She didn't mean for it to happen, she was just so happy that he was okay. All of her love came out at once and kissed him and he kissed her back. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with their relationship. She really didn't mean for the kiss to happen in front of the ex chief and his brother, while they were in prison. She felt something was off, weren't kisses between two people who are in love suppose to have fireworks? Something happen, something shouting to the universe that this moment was right?

Then Beifong told us the terrible news, which started her thoughts all over again. Through her own suspicions, observations, and analyzations she has concluded that Mako loves Korra, and Korra might love Mako back.

Where did that leave her?

Asami arrived on the island later than the others, because they flew over everything. She couldn't complain, with all of her thinking, she welcomed the time alone. She knew Mako loves Korra and she didn't really know what to do. This was the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. In the past she would have gone to her dad for answers. He always had great advice on what to do. Recently, Mako has helped her with little things here and there. With her recent discovery she couldn't go to Mako with this, because he is the source of the problem.

Asami slid off Naga, "Go Naga, go to Korra," she whispered. The polar bear dog didn't need to be told twice as she ran to Korra's room.

Asami watch the animal go. Asami really didn't want to go inside yet. She decided to wander around; she did this until she found the gazebo. As she sat down the tears decided to fall down too.

XXX

When they arrived on the Air Temple Island, Mako carried Korra to her room. Once he placed her on her bed his mind finally cleared. He truly meant what he said, she is safe now. He vowed to himself that he would never have her go through that again. That he would always be by her side to protect her.

He was worried; he has been worried the whole time. Not only worried, but terrified that Amon already took her bending away. That was why he had to hurry; he needed to see that she was okay and that she still has her bending.

Tenzin left to find a room for the Lin, and to find his wife, and again to inform her of what has happened. He hated telling Pema bad news. Pema saw Korra as another daughter, seeing her hurt is like seeing one of her own children hurt.

If there weren't any bad times, there wouldn't be any good times. Everyone needed both times. Through the bad times we grow so we could cherish the good times even more. Tenzin still hated seeing his wife sad. He would do anything to keep the any negative emotion off of his beloved wife's face.

Bolin followed Mako into Korra's room. He knew that Mako cared for Korra. He knew that even before he saw them kiss. Mako even said she would be a great girlfriend. Bolin didn't know what Mako was going to do. Mako has Asami, and she is his girlfriend, and then there is Korra. Does Mako love Korra too? He really needs to leave some girls, for those guys that don't have any.

Bolin watched as Mako gently placed Korra on the bed. Korra passed out on the way home. Mako carried her to her room, just like he did as he carried her to the sky bison.

"You know you are going to have to choose soon right?" Bolin whispered seriously, it didn't sound like him at all.

"Yeah, I know and right now Korra needs me," Mako answered as he sat next to Korra. He had Korra's hand in his and is stroking it with his thumb. While he had his other hand on her cheek.

"Asami needs you too. She was mostly worried for you today."

Mako didn't say anything. What could he say to that? He couldn't focus on anything today except on finding Korra.

Bolin knew Mako was thinking things over; by the way he was sitting. Bolin patted his brother's shoulder as he left the room, knowing that this is Mako's battle and there is nothing that Bolin could do to help.

When Naga came back into the room, before Bolin left; it let the brothers know that Asami was home as well. Mako had a feeling something was going to change tonight, and he was sure he wasn't ready for it.

XXX

Mako continued to stay by Korra's side, while Lin, Pema, and Tenzin all came to see how she is doing. Korra was out like a light. They left seeing how she was still asleep and would check on her in the morning.

Mako couldn't pull away from her. He knew he should go to his room, but he just couldn't. He stood up, he sat back down. He stood up, he sat back down. A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in," Mako responded.

"How is she?" Asami asked as she came in.

"She's better, she's sleeping now."

"Can I talk to you out in the hall?"

Mako knew this would be coming. He stood without saying anything. He still didn't say anything as he walked into the hallway. He turned and watches her close the door behind her. They took a few steps away from Korra's door. Korra opened her eyes once the door closed.

Korra whole body hurt, but she had to know what they were talking about. She became aware of her surrounds when she heard the knock on her door. She sat up; with her groans it woke Naga up and came to Korra. Naga licked her face, she was telling Korra that she also was worried and missed her friend.

"I'm okay Naga. Help me to the door."

Korra wrapped her arm around Naga's neck, and she walked over to the door. She opened it slightly. She slowly poked her head out to see where they were. She saw them at the end of the hall. Mako had his hands in his pockets as Asami had her arms folded. They haven't said anything yet. Korra felt so bad; yes she still loves Mako, but so does Asami. Would it be her fault that Mako still cares for her? Korra never meant to hurt Asami. Korra just didn't think about what Asami feels for Mako.

"Mako, tell me about the kiss you shared with Korra," Asami insisted. She didn't really know where to start this conversation, but she needed to know what happened.

Korra's eyes widen in surprise, she thought Mako already told her about that.

"How did you find out?" Mako asked, he sounded a little bit ashamed.

"Bolin let it slip earlier today."

"During the tournament, Korra admitted her feelings for me. At first I told her I didn't feel the same. I told her that I'm with you, but the tension built up and we barely won our match. She disappeared after the match; I had to tell her the truth. I did feel something for her, but I also feel something for you too. It just happened I was explaining everything to her when she ran up and kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Yes, but Bolin saw and ran away crying. He also had feelings for Korra."

"How could you do that to your brother?" Asami asked accusingly.

"Like I said it just happened," Mako said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mako did it mean anything to you?" Asami whispered, she is terrified of his answer.

"Yes it does."

"Mako how can I be with someone who loves someone else."

"Love?"

"Yes love, you went crazy while looking for her today. Nothing else mattered, not even me. I can see the way you look at her. Why is it that you never looked at me like that?"

Mako didn't have anything to say to that. How could he explain his feelings when he truly didn't understand them until now? He does love Korra. He knew he liked her, she is an amazing person. He knew he cared for her, like he needed to protect her like he does Bolin. Now he could honestly say he loves her. He needed to be near her. He needed to hold her. He needed to protect her more than his brother. He needed to kiss her again and again.

He now knew the one he could live with, and the one he could live without. Any thought of Korra being gone, made Mako's heart stop. It also helped him to realize how much he was in love with Korra.

"I'm sorry Asami," Mako whispered as he barely touched her shoulder as she flew into his arms.

"Mako, what should we do?"

Mako didn't answer, again he didn't know what to do or say.

Korra held her breath. Anything could happen. Mako could stay with Asami and forget her or he could break Asami's heart and chose her. Korra couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"I want us to stay together, but I don't know if I could handle that. Knowing that I was just the woman you settled for," Asami whispered. "It won't be fair to you, it won't be fair to me, and it won't be fair to Korra."

Mako pulled back, he looked into her green eyes. He could see the tears building up, but she refused to let them go. Asami needed to find someone who deserved her, Mako didn't. He leaned down, to kiss her, but he couldn't do it. He kissed her cheek instead.

"I… I think we should… I know we need to break up, this way your heart can choose who you want to be with."

"Asami," Mako started, but was cut off.

"This is the right thing to do. Who knows what the future will hold. Good night Mako," Asami whispered as she slid from his arms.

"Good night Asami," Mako whispered after her. He stood there as he watches her walk away.

He saw Korra's door move, as he watched Asami enter her room. He made his way down the hall; he needed to check on Korra before he went to bed. He slowly opened the door, right now he was needed here. Seeing Korra lay on her bed he could tell she is awake.

"Open your eyes. I already know you're awake," Mako chuckled softly.

"How did you know?" Korra asked as her eyes opened and her lips pouted.

"Because that wasn't the position you were in before I left."

Silence fell over them, as Korra studied him. She could tell he really didn't know what to do. She scooted over, even though it hurt like crazy. She had a strong feeling he needed to be comforted too. After what just happened, he needed to be too.

"Come here," Korra said as she patted the space next to her.

Mako smiled sadly as he walked over and lay next to her. He knew she heard everything, because that is exactly who Korra is. Korra turned on her side; she had her fist in her cheek and was probed up with her elbow to study him while he lay next to her.

"How come you never told Asami about our kiss?" Korra asked curiously.

"It never came up, and I didn't want to share it," Mako whispered.

Korra smiled, she with ruffled his hair affectionately with her free hand. He turned to face her. He returned her smile.

"So what are you going to do now?" Korra asked again.

"I think I will wait and see what happens. The future is always changing and I need to do what I can to make it the best and hope I can do what I need to do."

Korra stared blankly at him as she remembered Pema's words from earlier.

"_We may not see it now, but the future knows what is in store for you. And keep hoping Korra, the future can change tomorrow."_

"I need to head to bed," Mako said as he started to sit up. Korra's hand reached out and stopped him. "Korra?"

"Could you stay in here with me tonight?" She whispered, she sounded like a child, but she needed him near.

Mako lay back down and moved his arm under her head. He pulled her to him, and he held her close. He gave her a smile, and she gave him a smile as she captured his lips with hers. It was just a simple kiss, but for the moment it felt right.

"Can I be here for you tonight?" Korra whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

Mako didn't say anything as he pulled her closer, and kissed her lips one more time. Before he whispered, "Yes."

Mako could hear the soft snores coming from Korra realizing she fell asleep. Mako knew he had made the right choice, to wait and see what happens. Korra needed him more than she thought she did.

Asami was right he wasn't being fair to him or to her. He did care for Asami, truly he did, but Korra will somehow always come first. He didn't mean for that to happen, but like everything else it just happened.


End file.
